


Room Mate 番外

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	Room Mate 番外

Singto打开门，回到公寓。他还没有意识自己最近的状态是怎么样的，只是知道家里（有了那个人，公寓好像了温暖了很多，可以被称为家了）会有人在等着他，原本空荡荡的房间也因为有那个人而变得更有人气。

 

Krist好像不在房间里，是还没有回来么？

刚想推开浴室的门，Singto听到里面似乎传来一阵轻轻的喘息声，这应该是Krist的声音。

作为男人，Singto对这种声音并不陌生，只是现在这个时候就有些尴尬了。Singto直直地站在浴室门口，听着里面传来的声音。

Singto一直觉得Krist的声音很好听，不是那种成熟男人低沉浑厚的嗓音，而是介于男人和男孩之间的稍稍清亮的嗓音，当然那只是他平时说话的声音，而现在传到自己耳朵里的声音和他平时的完全不同。

Singto觉得像是有人在他的耳边用一根小小的羽毛，逗弄着自己的耳廓，让自己从背脊那里慢慢渗过来一阵阵酥麻。Krist声音断断续续地传来，低低的，听不清他在说什么，只能隐隐约约听到一些轻轻的呻吟声，他低喃着什么，又像是在哭泣。

Singto告诉自己说，这个时候他最好的做法是马上走开，等Krist完事之后自己出来。可是他的双脚却让他直愣愣地停留在原地，不愿意挪动。他在脑海里描绘出Krist现在的样子：“只要一眼，就一眼。”他和自己说。天人交战之下，Singto还是没有能抵挡住眼前的诱惑，门被他悄悄地推开了。

Krist斜靠在浴室的墙上，并没有意识到现在的这一幕会被人看到，他闭着眼睛，完全沉浸在自己的世界中。和Singto刚才想像的不同，Krist并不是完全裸露着的，他的上身还半挂着一件白色的衬衫，扣子只解开了一半，领口半遮半掩地敞开着，露出了他漂亮的锁骨，一滴汗水正从他的脸颊划过，又缓缓划过他微微扬起的脖颈，最终消失在Krist的肩窝那。

现在的Krist让人完全无法移开眼睛，他的皮肤正呈现出一种诱人的，嫩嫩的粉红色，Singto知道Krist很容易脸红，害羞会脸红，生气也会脸红，他曾暗自猜测，Krist脸红的时候，他的身体是不是也是红的呢，现在他知道了。

Krist的手一直向下，停在衬衣下摆的地方，平稳地抚摸着自已的柱身，然后他睁开了眼睛，停了下来。

Krist看到了已经站在浴室里的Singto，他慌张地想站起来，却不知是已经保持着那个姿势久了，还是腿软的关系，没有真的动弹。

“Tuan～你什么时候……不要这样……”

这时的Singto反而不像开始那样紧张了，他慢条斯理地靠着门背坐到了地上，扯开了自己的领口。

“但是我想看～Kit，继续吧。我想看～”Singto就像是在说一件多平常的事情，像是在说我想看你弹琴，想看你打鼓一样。

Krist看着Singto的脸，他觉得自己在燃烧，他的Singtuan就那么坐在那里，穿着整整齐齐，然后一脸平静地看着自己，像看着什么猎物，他好像有在轻轻地舔弄着自己的嘴唇。

“Tuan，我不行……”

“没关系的，我们又碰不到对方，对你来说我只是个影子而已。听话，做给我看，我想看。”

Krist已经没有精力去分辩Singto说了些什么，也不想去想他抚慰自己给另一个男人看有什么问题，他只知道Singto的声音好像有一种魔力，让人安心，让人沉迷其中，让人想遵从他的命令。

“Kit，告诉我，你刚才在做什么？”

“在摸自己……”

“再说一遍，Kit，你刚才在做什么……”

“Kit在手淫，在自慰！”叫出声的同时，Krist再次闭上了眼睛，呜咽着，一边摸索着自己最脆弱的地方。

“告诉Sing，舒服吗？”

“舒服……”

“Kit真乖，接下来轻轻地用你的手指，刮一下那个小眼。对，就这样～”

Krist像被迷惑了一样，听着Singto话语，用指尖刮了一下马眼，因为要玩乐器的关系，他把右手的指甲留长了些，现在这样做，快感马上蔓延开来，他感觉到自己已经渗出了一些前液，他的手心里的东西也比刚才好像更热了些。然后他听到Singto说：“用你的另一只手，摸自己的身体。是的，就这样，乖……”

Krist无法控制他自己，他用手抚上了自己的胸口，隔着衬衣触碰拉扯着乳头，微微的疼痛感转化成了快感，他不禁颤抖了起来。

前液渗出更得多了，耳边开始传来Singto的呼吸声，他不敢睁开眼睛去看他，但是却不禁想像那双在抚摸着自己的手是这个房间里另一个人，虽然他现在并不能碰到他。

房间里只剩下两个人越来越重的呼吸声，终于Krist觉得自己要到极限了，他不知道自己在说什么，好像是叫了Singto的名字，然后他听到Singto说：“好了，就是现在，你可以射了。Kit。”

Krist到了。他呻吟着，全身抽搐着，他射出的精液有一些溅到了自己的腹部。

然后他发现自己被环进了一个温暖的怀抱中：“Tuan？”  
“不是说好今天假装我们还是那时碰不到对方的状态吗？”

“可是你没有看见你刚才的样子，让Sing觉得没有办法忍住不去抱你。”Singto把脸贴着Krist汗津津的脖子，轻轻地咬住一小块皮肤，满足地吮吸着。  
“如果在那个时候，你真的让我看到了这样的你，估计我会疯的，我会爆炸的。”Singto将自己早已硬起来的火热在Krist光滑的大腿上磨蹭着。

“然后呢？你会怎么办？还是让我继续做给你看吗？看得见吃不着的大变态Singtuan？”

“我吗？我会马上从国外飞回来干你～”Singto还是盯着脖子那继续吻这，自从和Krist在一起之后，他就很喜欢在男友雪白的肌肤上留上印记，不论是看得到还是看不到的地方，他都喜欢：“Krist，我后悔了～”

“恩？为什么？”

“我后悔第一次见到你的时候，你还记得吗？你说你已经看过我裸体很多次，公平起见，也想给我看一次，结果我拒绝了，我那时是不是疯了，怎么会拒绝呢？”

“现在反正也见着啦。”Krist咪着眼睛防备地看着Singto，他的男友，每次Singto说后悔，后悔不早点来找他，后悔不早点表白，然后接下去准没好事。

果然，“不行，你得补偿我……Kit，Kit。”别人都说Krist是最会撒娇的男生，那是他们没见过现在这样的Singto，一本正经撒着娇的Singto，你受得了么？反正Krist是无法拒绝的。刚刚在浴室里是这样，现在在乐器房里也是这样。

当初为了吉他和鼓，Krist专门选了这间“隔音”好的房间，为了看自己打鼓的姿态，还在一面墙上装了一面巨大的落地全身镜，他现在后悔了。因为Singto说为了“好好”地“看”Krist，他让Krist站在了镜子前。

刚刚被拉进房间的Krist在看到镜子里的自己时，就马上把头扭开了，镜子里的他全身光裸，衬衣也早不知道扔在了哪里，而Singto除了解开的领口，还是一付衣冠楚楚的样子。

看着Singto一脸挑逗的神，Krist心一横，主动上前堵住那微微上扬的嘴唇。而Singto马上在这个吻里取得了主动的位置，Krist的唇被用力辗转地吮吸着，Singto还会极具暧昧意味地勾住自己的舌头慢慢品尝，时不时地退出来咬一下他的下唇，该死的，明明他们两个之间Singto才是那个以前完全没有恋爱过的小处男啊，现在为什么会进化成这样？！Krist在迷迷糊糊中不忿得想着。

Singto的手指就像是有魔力一样，在Krist的身上各处煽风点火，渐渐找到了下身的那个小洞，Singto摸上去时却愣了一下，着手处已经是一片湿润和柔软，只听耳边Krist吃吃地笑了起来：“知道你刚才如果再早一点进浴室，我在干什么了吧？”

下一秒钟，Krist就被按到了镜子上，身后传来金属皮带扣解开的声音，然后没有一丝停顿，熟悉的火热猛地进入了自己的身体。身前是冰凉的镜子，身后是熟悉的体温，Krist感觉到自己胸口的两点直接抵在了镜子上，再加上因为Singto的动作再一次微微抬头的阴茎也根着摆动的频率时不时吐出一点点前液，也蹭到了镜子上。而身后甬道里不讲道理的耸动着的火热，提醒着Krist，他们现在正以这个什么样子的姿态将自己完全暴露在了这面镜子前。

现在的Krist只能牢牢地闭上眼睛，全身心去感受Singto的动作，可能是之前被馋的不行了，他的动作不像平时那么慢条斯理，而是横冲直撞地在他身体里冲击着，肆虐着。Krist的敏感区时有时无地被刺激着，无形中延长了快感来的时间，有一些些疼痛感，但更多的是满足感，就像这个人完全进入自己，而且完全属于自己。

Krist只觉得脑子被操得只剩一团乱麻，Singto变本加厉地咬住了他的耳朵，一手环着他的腰身让两个人的下半身能更加贴近，而将另一只手绕到Krist的胸前，开始蹂躏那早已挺立的小点。Krist再也忍不住了，他抬起头，半咬着唇呻吟起来。

Singto保持着两人相连的姿势带着Krist稍稍离开了镜子，坐到了身后的椅子上，终于身前的刺激消失了，Krist刚想松一口气，却听到身后的Singto在耳边说：“Kit，睁开眼睛，看看镜子里的我们，看看你，多迷人。”

Krist因为这话羞红了脸，Singto现在是有多不知羞耻啊，可是，不知道是他的声音过于魅惑还是别的什么，Krist不自觉得按照Singto的指示，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

镜子里的他们叠坐在一起，Singto只是将裤子退了下来，上半身依然整齐。而自己，张开双腿，被Singto牢牢地抱在怀中，粉嫩的穴口正被狰狞的凶器一次次撑开，每次抽出，Singto会只留下龟头在穴中，带出些许粉红的嫩肉，然后又再一次随着更狠的插入而翻转进去。Krist自己的阴茎随着每一次的动作跳动着，不需要抚慰，正吐出大量的前液。像是被镜中的景像感染到了，Krist一边看着自己，一边伸出手慢慢碰触着，自己挺立着的乳头，性器，还有那个和爱人连接在一起的穴口。

Krist看着镜中的自己不知怎么的，眼睛渐渐变红，然后流下了眼泪，越流越多，怎么也止不住。这却让Singto慌了：“Kit？怎么了，我弄痛你了吗？桃子？要停止吗？”

Krist回过头狠狠瞪了一眼Singto，就知道当年说什么安全词的Singto没安什么好心，不过现在的话：“你敢停试试！！继续，操哭我！把我操坏也没关系...”

Singto迅速将Krist扯入了一个深吻之中，而他身下动作也没有停下，继续快速狠狠地抽插着，直到Krist胡乱喊着他的名字射了出来，全身因高潮不由自主地颤抖着，而Singto也被Krist抽搐着的内壁刺激到，也射了出来。

“Tuan，你都哪里学来这些的啊？大流氓”

“可能因为我离开你的这两年不停地在幻想，在自学呢～”

“……抱我回房间，我腰好酸。”

“这间房间什么都好，就是有些累。要么我们再在这里加张床？”

“Tuan!！！你差不多一点！偶尔一次就算了，你让我以后再怎么面对那面镜子打鼓啊？！！！”

但是Singto最后总是能得到他想要的，你说呢？


End file.
